thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
Checkin' Out
"Checkin' Out" ''is the 11th episode of Season 4 of ''That's so Raven ''and also as part one of "That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana", a crossover of the sitcomes ''Hannah Montana, The Suite Life of Zach and Cody, ''and ''That's So Raven. It aired to 7.1 million veiws. =Plot= Raven steps up to organize an important photo shoot showcasing Donna Cabonna's new fashion line for young men at the Tipton Hotel in Boston because Tiffany, the usual assistant, is sick with a lip fungus. Donna gives her a Secretech, a device for secretaries that helps organize events and has Raven conduct a video conference on it. She assures Donna that she knows how to use one, even though she doesn't, and no one can help her. She accidentally sends the photographer, Pistache, to the Tipton in Milan, Italy. Also, the models (Juan and Kvelte) did not get their plane ticket from Raven, so the models are stuck in the made-up country of Budapragoslovakia. While Raven is talking to Zack and Cody she has a vision. She tells them to put their hands out and they end up catching a celebrity, Tyler (Tiffany Thornton) which is how she gets the twins to help her. As a result, Raven substitutes the fashion models with Zack and Cody, and she pretends to be Pistache. Donna Cabonna finds out the bad news so she tries to take matters into her own hands by impersonating the photographer too. As the two Pistache impersonators are doing the photo shoot, the real Pistache comes in, having arrived by "an outrageously expensive private jet" (billed to Donna Cabona). She notes that Zack and Cody are not the models she chose, but they are even better. She tells them to turn around and she takes pictures of their backs. The episode seems to end on a happy note with Raven's vision that has Donna Cabonna saying that the boy's line is a success. However, the episode turns sour when Raven misses her flight because her Secretech has the wrong time in Boston which is 3 hours ahead from San Francisco. Meanwhile, Cory and Eddie find out that Chelsea is a natural at paddleball, so they try to get Chelsea to break the record for the world's longest paddleball session so they can claim the prize money. They think they have the record in the bag until the competition—none other than Stanley—proves to be a formidable paddle ball opponent. Chelsea scams Stanley and wins the title and prize money. She then feels bad and ends up giving Stanley the money. Cory and Eddie are furious with Chelsea because Stanley has scammed her. Chelsea responds that not only does she not feel scammed but both she and Stanley got what they wanted, the record and the money respectively. When Eddie and Cory protest that they did not get what they wanted (a share of the prize money), she slyly responds that they "got what they deserved" (which was nothing). Then she proceeds to break the record for the longest paddleball session behind her back